1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water heater construction having a means for preventing the accumulation of solid particles in the bottom portion of the water heater. The water heater construction of the present invention is designed particularly for use in residential-type water heaters, i.e., water heaters of a smaller size than commercial water heaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior water heater constructions directed to the problem of sediment accumulation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,077, 4,263,879, 4,257,355 and in application Ser. No. 498,019 filed May 25, 1983. The principal object of the present invention is to provide means for preventing sediment accumulation in a water heater which is of a simple construction and can be used effectively in residential-type water heaters.